


Reflections on Blood Gulch

by Mayhem21



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem21/pseuds/Mayhem21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red vs Blue. Just what goes on in the heads of the Red and Blue Teams as events unfold in Blood Gulch? Here are their thoughts, their desires and their deepest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Reflections -- Simmons to Sarge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Halo or Red vs. Blue Even if we could, simple self-preservation would dictate we stay far, far away.
> 
> These are the internal mullings of one Pfc. Dick Simmons. After watching episode 93 of "Red vs. Blue," my mind turned to Simmons and how he tried to comfort Grif after Sarge told him that his sister had been murdered by the Blues. This was the result.

_Sarge, what's happened to you? Ever since we buried you … you've changed, sir. For the worse. I know you hate Grif. I know you think he's a stupid, lazy, good-for-nothing, overweight pig … but I've always known there's something more. Something deeper that's driving this hate. You don't always seem to hate him, and when he's truly in danger, like when he got run over by Sheila, you save his life.  
What's happened? What you said … the way you said it … how could you just tell him his sister was dead and act so … gleeful?_

_That's not you. It can't be._

_God, Sarge. Even Donut thinks you were wrong. He's so impressionable … he practically thinks you can walk on water. And he told you that you should be more considerate._

_You can't do this, Sarge, you can't. I've looked up to you, needed you, ever since you rescued me on Sidewinder. When we were sent to Blood Gulch, I thought I would finally get the chance to make a difference. But when we arrived, you changed._

_You started lashing out at Grif almost immediately. What did he do? Yeah, maybe he was a bit overweight and lazy. But when we first established Red Base, he tried. He tried, sir._

_I'd heard his reputation, that he was nothing more than a trouble-maker. I didn't think that when I met him. Whatever his past units were like, I think he really wanted to start fresh in Blood Gulch._

_You pushed him away, sir. Maybe he should have tried harder. Maybe I should have come in on his side instead of just agreeing with everything you said._

_But how could I do anything else? You save my life, Sarge. And ever since we arrived in Blood Gulch, it's like your grasp on reality has begun to slip. You're lucid most of the time. Or at least … you were. You've … you've been slipping more often since we came back._

_It's when you've slipped that I'm the most afraid. I'm the only one who knew you before Blood Gulch. Grif and Donut don't realize what a great man you are._

_And that's why I have to protect them. I know how to derail you, how to distract Grif when all he wants to do is hit you._

_But you won't listen as much, lately._

_That's why what you said to Grif is so frightening. You wouldn't have done that last year. Even then, you would have tried to cushion the news a little. Or at least given him some time alone._

_Sarge, all I can do is pray that … that you'll come back, that you'll return to normal soon._

_You have to …_


	2. Red Reflections -- Simmons to Grif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the internal mullings of one Pfc. Dick Simmons. After watching episode 93 of "Red vs. Blue," my mind turned to Simmons and how he tried to comfort Grif after Sarge told him that his sister had been murdered by the Blues. This was the result.

_Grif, are you alright? I mean, we know your Sister's alive. And … yes, we know you're going to kill Doc. We heard you the first 5 million times.  
Sarge shouldn't have done it, though. I don't know why he did. To look at you and tell you that your sister was dead, that she'd been murdered …_

_I've never heard you so lost before, Grif. You're not supposed to be lost. You're not! You're sarcastic, you always have a comeback … you can't fall apart, Grif. You can't change. It's not allowed._

_I … I know I haven't exactly been nice to you in the past. I just … I can't let Sarge know that I think of you as such a close friend. He's really very fragile … and I don't know what will happen if he finally breaks. He hates you so much … if he breaks, he might finally kill you._

_That's why I let you talk me into recreating that "Dukes of Hazard" scene. Sarge wasn't around and you were so eager to try. How could I say no? And … it really was fun. I didn't think it would be._

_In fact, you make me think of a lot of things I normally wouldn't have. Maybe I hide from Sarge. But you do it, too. You act like such an idiot. You won't do what you're told, you won't follow orders. But you will lie awake at night pondering the meaning of life. You can think on your feet and string together the craziest stories._

_I can't do that … I tried once, when I was alone._

_You string these stories together, and no matter how complex they get, you remember everything about it. You, who pretend to have the memory of a goldfish. When it comes to your stories, our arguments, or anything that isn't related to the war, you remember all of it._

_Are you trying to forget the war? Is that why you try so hard to avoid your duties? Do you hate fighting that much?_

_Why do you hide, Grif? I don't understand!_

_…_

_And … well, Sister isn't dead but … I'm sorry. I'm glad she's alive, but, in that moment … Grif, you had my deepest sympathies. If there had been anyway for me to bring her back for you, I would have done it._

_I … damn it …_

_Why do we have to hide?_


	3. Blue Reflections -- Church to Blood Gulch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some of Church's stray thoughts during Season Five. Nothing specific prompted this, it just came to me a few days after watching episode 96. There are also no spoilers for episode 96.

_Oh, man, why does this always have to be so hard? All I want to do is defeat the Reds and go home. 'Cause, you know, it's my job. And I don't get to go home until they're gone.  
And how am I supposed to do this when I'm surrounded by morons? Not that Tex is a moron, of course. Far from it. She's not exactly stable, though, is she? She was already a bitch when she joined the military. Carrying O'Malley around in her head for so long just made that worse. She's obsessed with destroying him, for good reason. But she can get such a case of tunnel vision sometimes._

_And why the hell did she hit me with her rifle? I didn't do anything! Tucker's the one that shot her in the ass. But no, she's just gunna hit whoever's holding the gun. Hell, I'll admit that I'm not the greatest shot in the world with the sniper rifle, but at least I know better than to point it at Tex while my finger's on the trigger._

_And Tucker. He thinks he so cool now with his fancy sword. Mutant-spawning prick. He's like a little kid, he really is. He doesn't think more than five minutes ahead, all he cares about are women and playing with toys (ugh – note to self, never think of Tucker and toys at the same time again). He does have his uses, though. Decoy comes to mind. Him and that mutant…thing._

_Which brings me to Junior. Way to go, Tucker. Real imaginative there. It's obvious that he hasn't realized exactly what this means. The aliens want us dead. He gave birth to a half-human, half-alien baby. Which means that both sides will want it and will never accept it._

_And what if it has genetic memory? What if it knows everything 'Dad' knew? Now that I think about it, though, if that's the case, then Junior also has Tucker's memories to balance everything out. If it ever finds the other aliens, then all it'll do is hit on the females and try to get laid. And if it ends up on Earth, it'll just sit around all day watching TV._

_Maybe that isn't so bad after all. Tucker does seem to be getting awfully attached to it. Maybe I'll let him keep it, as a pet. I mean, Caboose has Andy. Tex has her guns (I still can't believe she named them)._

_Me, I don't have any pets. I guess that makes me the zookeeper. The zookeeper of a zoo where all the animals have escaped and are roaming around getting into trouble. And I have to make sure that none of them die, that they all get back into their cages._

_Which is so easy when **I'm dead**. I'm a ghost inhabiting a robot body. There are a couple things that really are just beyond my capabilities now, things I can't do any more. I can't eat, sleep, hug someone… I mean, as much as I want to go home, I dunno if that's even possible. I'm dead. So does that mean that once everything in Blood Gulch is finished I'll be on my way to Hell? I don't see how it could be any worse than things are already._

_Or will I end up staying here forever, unable to leave, to rest, **to fucking get away from the idiots that seek me out**? I can't do that. I've given everything, literally everything for this war. I gave up my **life**. I'm not spending the rest of eternity in fucking Blood Gulch._

_God, the way the fight with the Reds is going, we're never going to win anyways. Blood Gulch is where both armies stick the screw-ups so that they can't do damage elsewhere. Man, I'm pretty sure that even that Simmons guy has been denied a couple promotions. Yeah, he's a private first class. Woopdi fuckin' do. Promotion to PFC is automatic after one year in service. He's been here, in Blood Gulch, at least three years. No promotion to Specialist or Corporal or something._

_God, there really is only one capable person in this canyon. As much as I hate to admit it, that person is Grif. Even then, there's something fucked up going on with him. All the better for us, though. I'd hate to see what he could do if he was serious._

_Tex is frighteningly good at what she does, but her hot-cold moods and obsession with destroying O'Malley kinda makes getting consistent behavior out of her hard. She's always ready to kill, but it varies about much she's going to care._

_Tucker's a moron, Caboose is a team-killing-fucktard with the weirdest luck, Doc is a freakin' pacifist._

_But what about Sister? I can't get a read on her. She sounds dumber than Caboose. But she's still Grif's sister, which means I need to be careful around her until I figure her out. She been playing with Tucker ever since Grif brought her over, alternatively drawing him in and then sending him running scared. She talks like she doesn't have a single brain cell, and yet she can land some really good zingers when the time comes._

_And, of course, Tex seems to feel threatened by her. I don't see why. Tucker's the only one dumb enough to try and start something with her. Which will go over great once Grif finds out._

_Although…Tucker mentioned that Doc had managed to pull something with her…maybe it's time Doc was sent over to the Reds. He's like that car your uncle owns, the one you love so much that you don't want it to leave the family, so it gets passed all around._

_Wait, did I just say that I love Doc? Oh, God. Scratch that analogy. Thank god no one heard it. I'd never live it down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:  
> Well, that rambled more than I expected. I know I didn't cover Church's thoughts on Caboose, Donut, Sarge and the rest of the crazy cast. But then again, this is more stream-of-consciousness. One thought leads to another, jumping from place to place and the oddest connections are made.
> 
> Like I said above, nothing specific moved me to write this. I was getting ready for bed when I just…had this compulsion to give it a try. And this was the result.


End file.
